


In The Blind

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Aftermath, Chain!Elliot, F/M, Fluff, Human Chains, Human!Dormouse, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, retrace 102 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of recovery, a return, and picking up the pieces after saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Blind

**Author's Note:**

> (Kinda au, since we don't know how it will end yet, so let's just say it's a good end au)
> 
> This one was a challenging fic for me to write. Took me till October to start (I wrote most of this fic in 2014), and when finals for the fall semester came around and the deadline was extended I sort of hit a block until I returned home from my travels down south. I don't necessarily feel this is the best fic I've written, but if you guys enjoy it then that's good.
> 
> A few more things- the human!dormouse in this fic is a muse i used to rp. I just felt like playing around with him again. Also, I know little about the workings of the Abyss, so there's probably some inaccuracys on that part.
> 
> Written for the PH Big Bang @ tumblr. [ Art by bittersweet-madness @ tumblr.](http://bittersweet-madness.tumblr.com/post/108578195852/im-doooooone-ungh-sorry-im-late-with-this-qaq)

Exhausted was the easiest way to describe how Leo felt. After Glen released him and disappeared, and Oz and company had somehow saved the world, the first thing on Leo's mind was to sleep for at least a week. Most of whatever had happened before dissolved into a blur of memories, but at this point he could care less.

He was _tired_.

By the time someone else came by, besides Vincent, the noirette had gotten a good two days recovery in. He first heard a knock on the door, and glanced over his shoulder.

“Come in.” Leo said quietly.

The door creaked open, and he still chose to face away, back to whoever entered. There was a sound of footsteps briefly, but stopped as quick as they came.

“How are you holding up?”

Leo glanced down at the bedsheets he was laying on, giving a sigh. He rolled over onto his back, tangling himself further in the sheets. “I feel disoriented.”

Oz wryly smiled back at him. “Yeah, I know how it feels.”

“Of course you would.” He replied with a huff. “I know you would.”

“That feeling of being disconnected and then put back in place?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“It gets better in time.”

Leo glanced over at the Vessalius. They had both been at the mercy of entities that had been dwelling inside their bodies. Their suffering came in different forms, but those two had eventually made themselves known. Jack to Oz, and Oswald to Leo. Oswald was gone and Oz hadn't said anything about Jack, but for the latter who knew how long this peace could last. Perhaps the final battle had done Jack in for good. Leo knew something had happened between them though, as it was Jack who calmed the Core before they rescued Alice.

“You shouldn't worry about me, Oz-kun.” The noirette assured him. “I will recover in good time. I appreciate the sentiment, but I do not need to be checked up on. Though I'm one hand short and I cannot play piano with one hand.”

“You could always get a prosthetic.”

“Yes, and listen to a fake limb throw the tune out of key.”

“Well, if Gilbert can cook with one arm, I'm sure you can find a way too!”

Somehow that made them both laugh. Leo recalled how he punched Oz with his remaining hand because he was mad that Jack impaled him with a Chain and Xerxes Break cut his hand off. He'd gotten over it, though he quietly mourned the loss of his hand and loss of ability to play piano. It seemed so silly in his mind now.

“I'm just glad you're okay.” Oz had a tiny smile on his lips.

“For once it is actually quiet. They aren't speaking, not since Oswald left me. Maybe now I can get on with my life.” He paused and moved back onto his side, away from the blond. “What remains though... I'm supposed to be the head of the Baskervilles, the new Glen. And... Elliot is still dead.”

He didn't expect anything that had happened before to bring the Nightray back. Leo still took a massive amount of guilt for the death of his most beloved person; friend and master. In time, and in dreams where fragmented memories remained, he had learned to dry his sorrows, and eventually he accepted it to the point where it wasn't worth changing the past, even if it held a future that could of saved him...

Elliot wouldn't have wanted to see him like that. If he had been watching when he descended into madness- surely the Nightray would be furious at what he'd become.

“True...” Oz agreed quietly. “But we can't do anything about it, 'cause it's over and done with. I'd like to think that he'd be happier if we moved on, to keep moving. We gotta do that much.”

“Maybe so. He'd want that, and this story that we lived I wouldn't want to change.” Leo closed his eyes, wondering if Elliot could see him right now.

 

* * *

 

“How's Shaggy Glasses?” Alice asked when Oz returned.

“He's okay, I think.” The Vessalius replied with a shrug. “I mean, he seemed okay. I think all the stress took a bigger toll on him, just like with Elliot.”

“That guy with the bad haircut... You think he's still brooding over that?”

“Not as much. I think he's doing better. But you can't really ever get over something like that.”

Alice nodded her head. That kid was once again himself, though now Alice could not shake the resemblance he had to the previous Glen; the one she'd seen as a father figure, the one who wanted to reset the world by killing her mother, but never did in the end. She had finally realized the strange fleeting feeling she had gotten from Leo. Though he may grow his hair back out again, she wouldn't be able to forget.

Oz must've noticed she was getting lost in thought, because he called her name. “Alice?”

He called her name- She liked that. “What? I'm fine.”

“You still thinking about Glen?”

Alice sighed. “So? We've stopped him.”

“Rather he stopped himself. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I'm sure she's just fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about? The Core took over her and you guys came after me. Simple as that.”

Oz's shoulders slumped and he patted her arm. “Come on. I think we could use some fresh air.”

He lead his Chain to a balcony outside- okay, so that's not a true statement anymore to call her a Chain, but he didn't care. He was contracted to Alice and Alice alone and that's why she was still in this world. Oz smiled and leaned against the railing. Alice noticed he was getting back to his old self, which was good. They were trying to get back to normalcy, but after all they had been through, it wasn't so easy to adjust.

They'd lost people through the journey; from the time Alice had found Oz in the dark gloom of the Abyss, to this moment standing in the sunlight.

“Waah~ The sunlight feels so good, don't you think so?” Oz asked cheerfully.

“Yeah. It does... What about Jack?”

Oz looked at her, still smiling. “He's quiet. When we came to rescue you, when we opened the path within me, he spoke to me, and through me he spoke to the core. That's what allowed me to find you, and that might of silenced him for good, like what happened with Oswald.”

“What if he comes back?”

“We'll deal with that when if it happens, but I don't think it will; I can't sense his presence anymore.”

She stepped closer to Oz. “What to you suggest we do now?”

“I don't know.” He answered. “What we've seen... What we've been through... It won't be easy to return to the life we knew. But I think the journey has changed us.”

“Is that good?”

“I'm not sure. I guess that's for us to decide.”

“Then...?”

“Then we do the only thing we can do. We live.”

Alice hesitantly reached for his hand, squeezing it when she took it. She didn't understand why she liked it, but it was a comfort.

 

* * *

 

Dormouse, or Loir as he named himself, lit the candle, ready to do his rounds around the manor tonight. He'd rather much be with his master right now, but someone has to keep watch now that Echo was gone. Pity what had happened; he sort of liked that girl when she was 'Echo'.

A hush of silence, like a veil, had fallen over the manor once the moon had risen, prominent as he walked through the halls. Not much activity went on here anymore since the that blond kid- Oz, he thinks it was- had put an end to Glen's plans to re-write history. Loir understood the intentions, but didn't think it was worth it in the end, because other things were at risk to be changed as well.

Speaking of which, the master of the house was currently resting, not like the Chain could blame him. The boy had been used and trapped inside the cage of himself while Glen carried out his plans. Loir couldn't begin to imagine how much pain and suffering he had gone through up to this point, and yet he was still whole and seemingly sound in mind.

Everyone was safe and sound in the end; the heir was safe (could he be called an heir anymore?), Loir's master was safe. The conflict he had witnessed, observed, could finally come to an end.

The Dormouse was finishing walking through the west wing when he suddenly felt a twinge in his head, sensing something. Being a Chain, he could pick up on other presences or other Chains. It was mostly the reason he had been tasked with doing patrols around the manor.

Holding the candle steady, Loir tried to pinpoint where he felt this presence. What he could pick up was around the basement below the manor, something faint. He thought he should wake Vincent and tell him, but decided against it and just investigate himself.

Quiet as, well, a mouse, Loir made his way down to the basement.

Once at the basement, Loir felt a shiver. It wasn't just because it was a bit cold down here, but it was also because he sensed something. Just like he had felt before, there was most certainly something here. Checking into a room, he used his candle to observe for light. He heard a noise and turned his gaze towards wherever it came from.

Loir saw a crumpled figure of to one corner. Curious, but cautious, he approached. He knew this was a bad idea, but he had to try and get some sense of identity. The closer he got, the more it looked like a human form.

When he got close enough, he lowered the candle down to try and glance at a face.

And then when he did, Loir jumped back and dropped the candle.

 

* * *

 

“Master Leo! Master Leo!”

The noirette groaned as he rolled over in his bed, a bit annoyed by whoever was yelling outside his door.

“Who's there...?” He grumbled.

“It's Loir- er, Dormouse!”

“The Dormouse...” Leo sat up in bed and rubbed at his temple.

“Master Leo, please open up!”

“Fine.”

Leo climbed out of bed and sluggishly made his way over to the door. He didn't bother looking at the time, but it was a good bet that it was the same as his current thought- _'_ _t_ _oo damn early for this.'_

He opened the door to find Loir, the blond human who was also a Chain. He didn't understand how this being could have a human form, as the only other person he knew who had the same circumstances was Alice. One of these days he was going to ask Loir about the details of why he could take human form.

“I'm sorry to wake you, Master Leo.” He said, looking a little bit out of breath. Had he run he from... wherever just to wake Leo?

“What is it?” He muttered, feeling half asleep.

“I... I need to talk to you. I think you should, um, come with me.”

“Loir, what is so important that you have to wake me in the middle of the night?”

“It's, uh, well-” He bowed his head, looking nervous.

“Just out with it.”

Loir looked up to meet his eyes, and that's when Leo realized he looked anxious, and... honestly a bit afraid.

“He's here; Master Vincent's younger brother.”

Leo snapped into focus, much more awake now. His heart quickened in his chest.

“Show me.”

 

* * *

 

Per his request, Loir took him to a room one floor down from his own. Leo had been silent the whole way there, too busy trying to understand what the Chain had said to him.

There was an obvious answer, since there was only one of the Nightray siblings that was younger than Vincent. But... But, that couldn't be true. It had to be a mistake. Leo had seen _him_ , cried over _his_ body until he was dragged away, still reaching for _him_ and crying out. Was the logical part of Leo just waiting for this to be just a mistake?

But what if it was true? What if he had returned?

The question was, if that was the truth, how. It shouldn't be possible. Leo knew it was supposed to be impossible. Yet, maybe what was left of that person in the noirette's heart was hoping, so desperately, that it was the truth. Maybe that's why he was here. Maybe that's why he could feel his heart softly thudding in his fragile chest.

In any case, Loir had brought him here, and now he could confirm.

“Master Leo.” The Dormouse said quietly.

The noirette nodded, and then he reached for the doorknob.

A few candles had been lit inside the room since the morning light had not yet broken the horizon, and somehow it was like these had been set in preparation for Leo. The light from the candles themselves were dim and gloomy. He noticed that Vincent was there as well in a corner,- Loir probably told him- but that wasn't what Leo concerned himself with.

No, the noirette was more concerned with who he saw lying in a bed.

“Elliot...”

He couldn't believe it; the one person he held most dear in this world, the one he believed to be dead, was there before him once again. If this was some kind of illusion, then it was a good one, because he would know the form of his former master anywhere.

The young heir took a breath and hesitantly stepped forward. His hand shook, meanwhile his gaze focused on Elliot's face. It surprised Leo how peaceful the Nightray looked, like the incident at Yura's mansion had never happened, like nothing had happened. All this time Elliot could have just been hidden away and asleep in some little corner of the world and Leo would never have known.

Leo stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at him. He wanted to cry, stand there and weep until Elliot woke up and told him to stop crying and worrying about nothing.

Leo leaned over the bed a little, reaching out his single hand to touch Elliot's face-

“This is quite a surprise, isn't Master.” Vincent spoke up.

The heir flinched, and drew it back. He narrowed his eyes and quickly composed himself to face Vincent.

“Surprised to see you up and about.” Leo answered.

“That's because you've hardly come out of your room since Glen released control of your body.”

“Nevermind that.” He shifted his gaze back to Elliot. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I thought Loir would have told you as much.”

“I did, Master.” Loir replied quietly from behind Leo. “Master Leo was asleep when you sent me to tell him. And, Master Leo, I was the one who found Elliot. I recognized him from the Humpty Dumpty incident.”

Leo shivered at the thought of that night, a memories of decapitation and Elliot flaring up.

“So you did... Is this really Elliot?”  

Vincent nodded and stepped forward, picking up a candle holder from the nightstand. “It would appear so. However-”

“However?” Leo bristled, shoulders tensing.

“There's something strange about him. Take a look.”

Vincent stepped up to the bed and held the candle close enough to shine some light onto Elliot's face. Leo could see more with the added light, and he recognized the fine features of the Nightray, but the noirette also saw a line that looked like a scar stretching down over his right eye. Vincent parted the eyelids and Leo was taken aback by seeing red where blue should be.

He looked up up Vincent, but then the blond pulled down the bedsheets while Loir came around and parted the robe Elliot had been placed int to wear. Leo flinched at seeing scarring in the area around his heart, where the incuse had been.

“W-What's- Is there something wrong with him?” Leo asked, his facade falling.

“We don't know.” Vincent explained. “Loir found these upon closer examination and we can only come to the conclusion that they might have been sustained from his rejection with Humpty Dumpty. Another thing is that Loir has detected concentrations of the Abyss that is often found in Chains.”

Leo swallowed hard. “Are... Are you saying Elliot is now a Chain. Just because there's a bit of damage and his eye is like that doesn't- Are you sure?”

“We don't know for certain. It's only a hunch based on Loir's information, but only time will tell.”

Leo nodded solemnly, readjusting Elliot's robe and tucking the bed sheets in around him.

“Now, the question is what will you do with him?” Vincent questioned.

“We will keep an eye on him for the time being. There's no telling if or what the Abyss has done to him if that's the case or why he's even here. There's many questions, but most likely he may be the only one who can answer them. We have to wait till he wakes up.”

 

* * *

 

Leo couldn't go back to sleep after he had been woken to this discovery. It was understandable; it wasn't every day that the most important person in your life came back so suddenly.

What ended up keeping Leo awake for the rest of that night was a question of why.

Loir had said that there was a possibility Elliot was now a Chain. If it was true, how and why had he turned into a Chain? It just didn't make any sense right now. This shouldn't be possible. So, that lead to asking why Elliot had come back if this was him. Leo had seen his dear friend dead after his rejection, he couldn't hear a heart beat when he laid his head on Elliot's chest and cried. Yet, he knew that face and it was the face that belonged to Elliot. The damage that he had seen also had an unclear meaning. Elliot had rejected Humpty Dumpty, and the outcome of such an action had very clear results. Elliot should be dead.

But then again... they never recovered the body. The noirette had been forcibly dragged away from Elliot's body and there was also the fact the mansion was currently in flames. As far as he knew, the place was in ruins. No one went back for the Nightray's body, and that angered Leo along with his piercing guilt. Elliot had made an illegal contract, so it was possible that even in death he had been claimed by the Abyss.

What then spat him out again back into the human world? What made him alive and possibly a Chain? It was all a question of why these things had happened and why Elliot had been returned to him.

It was all too much thinking for his still tired mind, but it kept him restless until the morning light.

 

* * *

 

Leo spent as much time with Elliot as he could.

Since the whole Chaos of Glen and his plan to change the past was over with, not to mention Jack almost ending the world, Leo was left with organizing the Baskervilles as their new leader. Officially, he was eligible to be the new 'Glen', but he never claimed the title, remaining just an heir for the moment. Plus, he really didn't like being called Glen despite the knowledge of the reincarnations of Glen as their true essence. He preferred to be called by his own name and not the stupid title that had haunted him since Elliot's death. Or... first death as it would seem.

When the noirette was not attending to any business related to the Baskervilles, he fled to see his former master. Elliot wasn't really responsive, and mostly just slept. Well, that's all he had been doing since they found him. Leo would usually pull up a chair and sit quietly by, watching the soft rise and fall of the other's chest. Leo said nothing, and just watched him.

On the third day, it was drawing into evening and the sun was starting to paint colors on the sky as it slowly set down below the horizon. Leo had started to doze off when he heard the rustling of sheets and he looked up. Elliot's head moved to the side and Leo stood from his chair, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Elliot...?” He asked quietly, reaching out to take the other's hand gently. He squeezed the Nightray's hand, and a few seconds later felt a response. He leaned forward, wanting to confirm if Elliot really was waking up or this was just some sort of sleep induced delusion.

In all honesty, Leo had been looking forward to this for the last three days, ever since that night. He wanted nothing more than for Elliot to wake up. During that time, despite doubts, he had grown to believe that this was really Elliot. There was so much mystery surrounding him at the moment, but Leo truly believed it was him. Or was it his heart that wanted to believe that; wanting back the piece that Elliot took with him into the darkness.

“Elliot, wake up.” Leo shushed, still holding his hand. Perhaps Leo's voice earned a reaction from him, because the Nightray scrunched up his face and relaxed, lips parting and giving a soft sigh.

The heir watched as his eyes slowly opened, and Leo had never been so at ease to see that blue shade he had grown to love so much in his servant days.

Elliot looked around before his gaze finally settled on Leo.

“Leo...?” The Nightray spoke, voice straining from disuse.

Leo trembled- damn how by just the sound of one voice he would be weak. It had been far too long since he last heard that voice. It was _his_ , it was truly _his_. This was really Elliot.

“Yes.” Leo leaned in further and took Elliot up in his arms (or at least just the one arm he had left). This was real. “It's me. It's really me.”

Slowly he felt Elliot put his arms around him in return, and it was in that moment that Leo started to weep into the other's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Leo brought breakfast to him the next morning; and for the record that itself was a bit of a task with only one hand. He had stayed with Elliot all night and didn't really want Elliot getting out of bed until he was recovered enough. Leo had been a servant before. Being Glen didn't mean he forgot how to be what he once was.

“Eat up.” He insisted.

Elliot sat up in bed a little. “Oatmeal. Geez, how delicious.”

“Now, now; don't complain.”

“The great 'Duke of the Baskervilles- Duke Leo Baskerville' serving me breakfast. Why should I complain? I never thought you were secretly an heir, much less a Baskerville.”

Leo had revealed his status to Elliot last night, which had shocked him, much like he was shocked by the fact the noirette had only one hand.

“Nether did I. Also, I am not used to being a Duke, so you can drop the formality. Now eat.”

Elliot only grumbled in response. He ate his meal without complaint, a change for once. It was nice to have him back and he seemed to be acting like his old self, but he was being strangely quiet. Leo didn't bother to say anything, hoping that if something was truly bothering Elliot, then he would tell the other.

He took away the dishes from Elliot when he was finished. He said he was going to run the dishes downstairs to be cleaned, but the Nightray reached out and grabbed Leo by the wrist. Leo had missed that touch, but the sudden reaching for surprised him.

So he just pretended to act calm. “What is it?”

“You've been calling me 'Elliot'... Is that right?” He asked.

“Yes, of course it is.” Leo paused, hesitant. “Why do you ask?”

Elliot looked away from him, letting his wrist go and sighing. “I... I've been having problems with my memory. Most of my memories are there, but some of it is blurry.”

Leo felt chilled. “Do you remember us meeting? The party at Yura's. The Chain you... Contracted.”

He nodded. “Yeah, kinda. Humpty Dumpty, right?”

“Yes.”

“God... I remember that demon, what it did to me.” Elliot shook his head. “I remember most things, except the party. But, ever since I came back...” He stopped again. What was troubling him so? “When I woke up and saw you, I knew your name, but... you called me something unfamiliar.”

“Unfamiliar?” Leo repeated skeptically.

“My... someone in the darkness- _she_ \- called me 'Blue Knight'. I didn't know what was going on so I assumed that was my name. She said you had a different name too, but Leo stuck and I somehow knew that was right.”

She? Blue Knight? What was going on? “Elliot... what are you-”

“I've gone along with it. Was 'Elliot' what you called me?”

“That's the name I've always called you...!” Leo cut himself off, realizing his voice had risen just a tiny bit. He was getting frustrated. Was it that Elliot retained most of his memories but forgot who he was and forgot about the party that resulted in his death? Perhaps it was best he forget the latter. “I'm sorry. Do you want to be called 'Blue Knight'?”

Elliot shook his head. “I'm fine with, 'Elliot'. It just seems right, and if it was something you always called me, then I'm okay with it.”

“Alright...”

They lapsed into silence, nether one looking for at each other.

Eventually it was Elliot who spoke again.

“Leo?”

The noirette looked over at the Nightray. “Yes, Elliot?”

“I want you to tell me what happened while I was gone.” He deadpanned.

Leo blinked. After he woke, at some point during the night, Elliot asked about Oz. Leo had already filled him in on those details. “I've already told you-”

“No, you only told me what became of Oz and those other two. I want to know everything.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah, I'm sure.”

Leo nodded, looking downcast. He had gathered information and seen through his eyes what happened in the days following Elliot's death and his own ascension as the new Glen. He just didn't know if Elliot was ready to hear about it, but at some point he would have had to tell him the truth.

“Where to begin...?” The noirette started, sitting down on the bed. “The Baskervilles took me and shortly after took Pandora. Oz and his friends became hostages after Gilbert shot him. And before you ask, I didn't command it; that was Glen. I only was able to observe once the seals were broken and Glen took full control.”

“The sealing stones?” Elliot questioned.

“Yes. But as it would seem, Rufus Barma discovered the truth- that the sealing stones were not to bind Glen. They were to bind Jack.”

“Jack Vessalius? But why?”

“The ghosts inside both me and Oz-kun are binded together in the same manner When the last seal was broken, it gave more strength to Glen and Jack. It was Glen who had been cut up and encased in stone, to keep Jack from his power that had nearly destroyed this world. That was the horrible truth I learned from Rufus and the previous Glen's memories.” Leo folded his hands in his lap. “History was wrong.”

Elliot, looking curious but giving Leo a hard stare, leaned forward.

“What was it? What do you mean?”

“History was wrong. We were wrong. Jack caused the Tragedy of Sabiler.”

“What?!” The Nightray exclaimed. “But the Baskervilles-”

“It was a mercy killing. Jack contracted a mighty Chain to bring the world to Lacie- Glen's sister, a Child of Misfortune, who Jack was obsessed with and in love with. The previous Glen ordered all those people to be killed because he knew Sablier was going to collapse into the Abyss, and there would await a fate worse than death.”

Elliot continued to stare at Leo like he couldn't believe a word of this tale. His reaction was understandable, but the heir wasn't lying. This was the truth hidden away for 100 years that had now come to surface and changed the world.

When the silence continued on, Leo took it as his cue to continue.

“The days that followed after learning that truth were chaos, literally and figuratively.” He continued to explain. “The world was falling apart, and Glen wanted to change the past. Oz-kun managed to stop it, but... we lost people. Do you remember Echo?”

Elliot nodded. “Yeah... Kinda. I never saw her much.”

“She's gone, Elliot. Oz-kun told me and Vincent confirmed.”

The Nightray breathed out a sigh and spoke lowly, “Who else?”

“I have no clue what happened to Rufus, but I assume he is lost. Oz-kun told me Oscar Vessalius is gone as well as Xerxes Break. We also think Oz-kun's father perished at some point, having not been seen since the abundance of Chains in Sablier.”

“Xerxes is dead? There must be a mistake.” Leo knew Elliot had secretly admired Break.

“No, the man was dying. He was at his limit, but from what I heard from Lotti, at least Shannon and Riem were with him.” The loss of the red-eyed man was a shock to Leo as well. “After Glen spared his sister, he disappeared and I came back to myself, and as far as we know Jack has not spoken again.”

“Is it the same with Glen?”

Leo paused and slowly put a hand on his chest, remembering all he had been told about Glen, how the man controlled him, and the moment when a chain of Oz's power, controlled by Jack, shot clean through him.

“Glen- Oswald- is gone. The others remain in the back of my subconscious, but they shouldn't bother me, so long as none of the others try to take my body by force. I already suffered the loss of one hand because of it.”

“Get a prosthetic.”

“That's what Oz-kun suggested.”

“Okay... I think I get the whole story now. It's good you're no longer under Glen's influence.” Elliot said after a moment's silence.

“I couldn't agree with you more.” Recounting the time spent in the space between, the mindspace of Glen's in his subconscious- or would it be more accurate to say soul?- wasn't a pleasant memory. Though his time talking with Levi was, reluctantly, helpful in the end, and it helped him come out of his self-loathing. Still, none of it was something he would like to experience again, but he was the present Glen, which gave Leo the sense that it might not be the last time he would find himself in that space.

“What about what happened to you when all of this was going on?”

Leo froze.

Of all the inquires... why did Elliot have to ask that?

“I already told you.” Leo lied.

“Yeah, you did, but I have the feeling you're not telling me something.” Elliot continued.

“There is nothing else-”

“If this has anything to do with being Glen, I'm okay with it and I don't care.”

The heir looked away from the Chain, letting his shoulders slump. He didn't want to tell Elliot because then... then the Nightray would hate him.

But he had to give Elliot something to satisfy him...

“When... when the Baskervilles took Pandora, there was an incident and Oz-kun impaled me with a chain through my chest.” Leo said quietly.

“He... what?!”

“Relax; Baskervilles can't be so easily killed. We heal quicker, and I am one. Do not blame Oz-kun, however. He didn't mean it. Jack took control of Oz-kun and tried to take me out because of my position as Glen. Oz-kun has already visited once to apologize.”

“Idiot shorty.” Elliot grumbled. “Okay, so he didn't mean it. Whatever. Did you recover properly if you have a higher rate of healing?”

“Yes, don't worry about it. The only remaining evidence is a minor scar.”

Elliot looked over and laid a hand on his arm. “Can I see it?”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I... I just want to. Don't get any thoughts like those damned awful books.”

The noirette chuckled. “That's why I have always kept them away from you but you always go digging through my things.”

“Shut up! Will you show me or not? I mean...” He got quiet then. “Sorry. If it bothers you, I won't make you show me. I wouldn't think any differently of you for it.”

Leo closed his eyes, and took a breath. No one else had seen the scar since it healed.

“Give me a minute.”

Leo shed his vest and started to undo his shirt. He looked at his hands as he worked with the buttons. He wasn't looking at his friend, nor saying anything. When Leo unbuttoned his shirt to his abdomen, he looked up at Elliot. He gave a nod to Elliot that it was okay to look.

Not speaking yet as well, The Chain leaned forward and gently parted his shirt and Leo could tell then he was looking at the scar. Leo saw it every night and morning when he changed his clothes, and he had gotten used to looking at it. It wasn't as bad as he made the injury sound, but he wasn't sure how Elliot was going to react.

Suddenly he felt familiar fingers on his chest, and he looked down, surprised, to see Elliot tracing his fingers over the area.

“You're still as pale as ever.” He finally said. “You really need to eat more.”

“My eating habits are not the main point here.” Leo pouted.

“Yeah, yeah. You made this sound worse than it is.”

“I told you, I'm a Baskerville. I was able recover from this easily. But when I fell, that was just the surge of energy Glen needed to grab hold of me.”

Eliot ran his fingers over it for a bit more before pausing. “It's proof you survived.”

He nodded. “If you say so.”

“I mean that you survived this ordeal.” Elliot explained further. “You survived.”

“Hm. Your reaction was not like I expected.”

“I said it before- I wouldn't think anything different. Why would I? You're still the Leo I remember.”

Leo made a noise that sounded like both a laugh and a sigh. “And you're still the Elliot that I remember, even under a different name.” Leo pulled away and buttoned up his shirt, standing from the bed. “I have some things to attend to today, but I'll have someone check in on you. Rest up.”

He managed to get his vest back on, and left to attend to his job as a Duke. 

“Wait.” Elliot called out. “I... Do you think I'm a Chain?”

Leo looked back. “I do not know what to think about that.”

“I heard you guys talking about it. When I was... in the darkness 'she' said I was a Chain.”

He looked downcast. “At least leave me to figure that out for myself. No fun if you spoil it.”

“You hypocrite. You're the one who blabbed about details on one of the Holy Knight books.” Elliot crossed his arms and Leo chuckled.  

 

* * *

 

At the time, Alice wouldn't admit it, but she still was thinking about everything that had happened.

For a while she pondered on the thought of Glen- Oswald rather. With her memories now returned, she could recall how she felt about him. She grew up without a father, and for that time when she first met Oswald to the day of Jack's betrayal and how he wanted to use her sister, she found herself thinking of Oswald as if he had been her father. Looking back on it now, she wished he was. Better than the one who was supposed to be her father. She was the tiniest bit grateful, but eventually she moved on from that thought as the reality of events past really started to play over in her mind, especially of when her sister held her hostage and the Abyss took her.

 

Of course Oz had asked her if she was okay, and, yeah, she was dealing with it in her own way. They all had suffered many revelations in those turbulent days, their lives changed forever in one form or another. Alice learning, from her recovered memories, that it was Oswald who had watched over her was just one of those revelations.

Speaking of Oz, he seemed to be doing okay. She wanted him to be okay, because she didn't like him being sad. She wouldn't allow her manservant to be sad. At the very least, Jack had become quiet and Oz had only given her some kind of vague response when she asked about it. Alice found herself thinking that Jack better not come back, because he was not allowed to take what was hers. She had already paid the price for that already a long time ago, but she would not let Jack do it again if it came to that.

Oz was hers; her contractor, her manservant, her ally, her...

Hm...

She knew those things, but yet after everything that had happened, Alice felt like maybe there were more meanings to what Oz meant to her.

“Alice, Gilbert; I need you two to come with me.” Oz said after breakfast.

“What's up?” Alice replied.

“A letter just came today asking us to the Baskerville house.” The Vessalius held up said letter in his hand. “It's from Leo.”

“What does he want?” Gilbert asked. He was still on edge about the Baskervilles, even though he was one. “Does it say?”

“It just says he wants us there because someone requested us to come over.”

“Is it that rat-brother of yours with the weird eyes, Raven?” Alice asked.

“Vincent? Knowing him, I'm not sure.”

“It wouldn't hurt going to see what they want.” Oz added. “And don't be so on edge, Gil. You guys were invited too.”

“Yeah... But if he tries anything-”

“Hey, Leo's my friend. He's gotten better.”

“I hope so.”

“Who do you think wants to meet us?” Alice asked Oz.

“I don't know.”

“That Shaggy Glasses doesn't seem the kind to have many friends.”

Oz chuckled and pat her head. “Nonsense. We're his friends; he's got us.”

Alice felt the top of her head where his hand had been. She really liked that.

 

* * *

 

It was not Leo who greeted Oz and his friends upon arrival, but Vincent and Loir. Vincent had explained the circumstances surrounding Loir to Oz the last time he was here, but it still made him a bit sad. Echo used to be the one standing by him quietly, but now she was gone and Loir had taken her place. It wasn't necessary replacing her, but a part of Oz could not help but think that.

Vincent explained that Leo was waiting for them, along with whoever it was that wanted to see Oz and his friends. It was a bit strange not to mention who this was, but he would play along for now. They followed the younger brother, Loir trailing behind them.

When they paused at a door, Vincent took a moment to knock.

“Yes?” Came Leo's voice from inside.

“They're here.” Vincent replied.

There was a hush and almost something of a whisper, but eventually Leo answered back, “Alright, we're ready.”

Vincent nodded and looked back at the trio.

“You may be in shock at first, I certainly was. But this is no illusion, that I promise.” The blond smiled, though more toward Gilbert, before he opened the door.

Oz was the first who went through, but only got a few steps in before he froze in his tracks.

“Hey, shorty.”

There was only one person Oz knew who called him that, and he was looking at him.

He saw Elliot Nightray sitting up in bed, back propped up against pillows and a scar clawed over one eye, one that was red. He looked pallor, tired, but alive.

“Elliot?” Oz heard Gilbert say behind him, sounding as though he couldn't believe it.

“Yeah, it's me.” Elliot answered back. “What; where you expecting someone else?”

“I don't... Elliot, are you... I don't understand.”

“I know.” Leo said, seated in a chair by Elliot's bedside. “I couldn't believe it at first ether, but this is true. You're not dreaming.”

“Aren't you that bad haircut guy?” Alice spoke, eyeing him suspiciously.

“What'd Leo just say you little-”

“Elliot, no fighting. You're on bed rest.” Leo shushed, reaching his hand hand out to keep Elliot from getting up.

Oz glanced at both Gilbert and Alice before looking back to the other two. “How did this happen? Elliot, we saw you. You were _dead_. How are you here now?”

“That's what we're trying to figure out.” Vincent said, who had crept away to a corner by the window. “He was found a couple nights ago, unconscious, and he's just waking up now. We only know just as much as you do and that is very little. The Abyss and it's inner workings are still a great mystery to us all.”

“Why did you ask for us, Elliot?”

“I wanted to talk, idiot.” He replied. “Leo got me caught up on what happened.” The Nightray sighed tiredly. “I'm... You did good, Oz.”

Oz blinked, surprised by Elliot's words. It made him smile.

“Thanks.”

Elliot made a noise of approval and looked over at Gilbert.

“Leo told me about your arm, and dammit, I hoped it wasn't true. You just had to go and get your arm burned off. You're about as bad as Leo over here”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, and Elliot merely scoffed.

“But you're still my older brother. You're still Raven's contractor. You did the Nightray house good, even if you are a Baskerville.”

He then turned his attention to Alice.

“I never did know you much. I still haven't forgotten that time you sniffed my hair.”

“You smelled of a Chain.” Alice answered. “The scent was pouring from you. It just tool me too long to realize it.”

“Yeah, well, I didn't know ether, so don't beat yourself up over it.”

“You still have that scent now, but it's different.”

Oz and Gilbert looked at Alice questionably. Meanwhile, Elliot sunk back into the pillows he leaned upon and Leo looked down.

“So it's true.” He said softly.

“What's true?” Oz questioned. What had Alice just gotten them into? What secret had she just uncovered?

“We have suspicions Elliot might have been affected by the powers of the Abyss and returned here as a Chain.” Vincent said.

“Like me?” Alice asked.

“It would appear so.” Leo confirmed. “We were trying to figure that out because Loir- the Dormouse- couldn't really tell for certain, but it looks like Alice just confirmed it for us.”

“Gee, way to keep this all under wraps, Leo.” Elliot grumbled.

“I never said I was going to.” The noirette replied, looking over at his friend. “If anyone were to understand that it would be these three. We talked about this, no?”

“Is that why you called us here?” Oz asked.

“We both agreed on you three for a consult, but it wasn't necessarily our intention.” Leo explained. “Elliot did want to talk and now he's being all shy about it.”

“No I'm not.” He grumbled.

For a moment, Oz flashed back to before the incident with Yura, to the tea party. Leo was acting more like his normal self, like he had back then. Now Elliot had returned, but the part about returning as a Chain concerned Oz, because he had learned that very harsh truth about himself not too long ago. Still, it was good to see Leo acting more like the way he was. Even his hair had grown a bit longer since their confrontation.

It was just like old times... if they could only pretend everything was still right with the world.

“We don't know for sure if Elliot is part Chain or not, for that has still to make itself certain.” Vincent summarized. “But with this rabbit's help we've gotten some valuable information.”

“Oi!” Alice exclaimed. “Don't call me that! I'm Alice; the B-Rabbit!”

“Miss Alice, calm. We thank you for that observation and it has been very helpful.” Leo reassured. “Elliot did honestly want to talk with all of you while he is still recovering. We think if he was in the Abyss it has exhausted him a little. Thank you for coming here.”

“Yeah,” Oz nodded. “It's, uh, nice to see you again, Elliot.”

“Would you like to stay for lunch?” Leo asked.

“Maybe another time.”

“That's fine.” He smiled. “Vincent will show you to the door, and again, thank you for coming over.”

 

* * *

 

“How could Elliot have come back, and as a Chain?” Oz wondered, glancing to Alice and Gilbert for answers, but they were just as stumped as he was. They had all seen Leo crying over Elliot's body at Yura's mansion. The memory was burned into their minds in equal measure. “Alice, are you sure he had the aura of a Chain.

The brunette nodded. “You forget how long I was trapped in the Abyss before you came along. And if it wasn't for you I'd still be stuck there when the Core went insane. Of course I know what a Chain smells like.”

“How can you be so sure?” Gilbert countered.

“I just said so, Seaweed Head!”

“Calm down, you two.” Oz interrupted. “I don't think that any of us could of anticipated this. No one knows how the Abyss really works. Maybe it's her doing.”

Alice looked up, seeing the Vessalius' gaze shift over to her. She knew what he was suggesting. “You mean my sister.”

“Yeah; she is the Intention, the one closest to the Core.”

Alice knew her sister was deeply entwined with the Core- body, mind, and soul. Her white haired twin had tremendous power that bent to her will, and she was the highest power in the Abyss. All three of them were connected in some way or another- Alice being her twin, Oz having been given life, Gilbert meeting her (though unconscious). Alyss had incredible power, being under the influence of the Core, and as her twin Alice knew she could do incredible things.

If the Nightray guy turning part Chain was due to powers of the Abyss, her sister could very well be involved. She was capable of it.

“I could easily find out.” Alice suggested with a shrug.

“Yeah, but it's not so easy to get to her, even for me.” Oz remarked.

Alice glared at the blond. “Are you stupid?

Is this because of what happened with her and the Core?”

“I don't-”

“That was not her fault and you know it!”

“Um, Alice-”

“She's my twin, my sister! Our souls are linked so of course I can go see her whenever I please! Besides, you were sounding a lot like you were suggesting that's exactly what we do.”

“I wasn't saying that. Until we know more about what's really going on-”

“No!” She shouted, standing up. “Why don't I just go ask her myself!” The Chain turned on her heal and stormed out of the room.

“Wait-” Gilbert started.

“Let her be.” Oz interrupted, staring into the fire. “I'll go after her in a bit after she's cooled off.”

“What if she actually tries to go to the Intention?”

“I don't know if she will, not after what happened between her sister and the Core, but she is right about one thing; the Intention, Alyss, is her sister. They're one and the same. She has a right.”

They both fell silent, Oz quietly hoping that maybe Alice would come back and talk with them. But knowing her, that might not be for a while.

A quiet moment passed, and Gilbert spoke up again.

“Do you think she really did have something to do with Elliot's return and becoming a Chain?”

It was Oz's turn to shrug. “I don't know.”

“What should we do if Elliot is now a Chain?”

“I don't know that ether.”

“What if he tries to contract with Leo? My brother has two contracts, so it's possible, and also Leo is the next Glen-”

“Was the next Glen-” Oz interrupted again.

“Okay; 'was'. He had the right to contract 5 Chains. It's possible.”

That gained Oz a moment of silence to think. “Elliot's no threat to us right now, and if Leo makes a Contract with Elliot then that's his choice, so I think until that time we just need to help them. Me and Alice know the madness of who we are.”

Gilbert nodded, then changed the subject. “Do you want me to go after her?”

“No, I've got it.”

 

* * *

 

Later on in the day, Elliot found himself sitting on the bed, staring into a mirror while also shirtless. His reflection in the mirror was different than how he remembered it to be, though by small increments. The Nightray looked like himself, but he was distracted by the scar over his heart, and his red right eye, also marked by a scar running over it.

That girl had picked out his little secret, and now looking at himself in the mirror was making him think about it. He was a Chain now, right? She had said he was. Did that mean he was only a Chain? Why did he remember things from his old life but not about himself?

His wondering was broken by a knock on the door.

“Elliot, may I come in?” That was Leo's voice.

The Nightray sighed. “Yeah. It's open.”

He didn't look up when he heard the door open, nor when he heard Leo walking over to him.

“I can get you extra clothes.” Leo said. Elliot made a nod and he felt the noirette sit down beside him. He was such a snarky caretaker when he wanted to be, but Elliot actually liked it. “You're being quiet today.”

“I'm just thinking.” Elliot replied.

Leo sighed and he took a spare blanket from the bed and put it over Elliot's shoulders. “You're going to catch a cold like this.”

“You're still the same as always.” He said when he felt Leo's hands on her shoulders. His touch was gentle.

However, Leo's hands fell from him.

Elliot looked over to see he had looked away. “You don't know how I've changed. You'd hate it.”

“Idiot, you don't look much different, aside from your hair. I never expected you to ever get it cut.”

“Things happened...”

The Nightray pulled the blanket closer to himself and shook his head. “Is there a chance you're ever going to let me in on what you mean by 'things happened'?” Leo didn't answer him, just shrugged. “I'll take that as a no, but when you want to talk I'm here.”

Leo was the one who gave a nod this time and he looked back to Elliot.

“Yes, and you're here now. I'll tell you when I'm ready.”

He looked back into the mirror, still attracted to his red eye and scars over his heart and said eye. He reached up with one hand to touch the scar that ran over his eye.

“Do you think I'm me?”

The noirette leaned forward and blinked at him. “You've asked me that question already-Of course I do, Elliot.”

“Even though I'm sort of a Chain?”

“We don't know for sure, but-”

“I'm me, right?”

“Yes, Elliot.” Leo reassured him. “Is that what has been bothering you?”

“Maybe.”

“You may be a Chain, but you're still the same Elliot.”

“Yeah, I guess...”

 

* * *

 

Whatever luck it was, Alice hadn't ran off down to the Abyss. Oz had instead found his friend off in a side room with a plate of meat.

“Alice?” He asked, cautiously approaching her.

“What'dya want?” She asked around chewing her food.

“I'm glad you didn't leave.”

She swallowed. “Of course I didn't! But I'm still mad at you!”

“Okay, I understand. I get that you're upset, but we just don't want to get your sister involved unless it's absolutely nessesary.”

“No, not that. You've been doubting that I can actually get to her and talk to her! And even then you're probably thinking she'll attack me again when that wasn't her! She wanted to be free from the Core!”

Oz opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent. This was still about that whole conversation, from the moment the Intention was brought up into it. Oz hadn't doubted her, but obviously Alice wasn't understanding. She was stubborn like that, but Oz was plenty used to it.

“I didn't doubt you, Alice.” The Vessalius tried again. "I believe you about your sister as well."

“Sure sounded like it.” She bit back.

“No, Alice, I know you can do that. Back then...” Yes, in his past 100 years ago before the incident. “I was with both of you before Jack managed to get a hold of me. I know you and your sister can cross between when you please. However we're just trying to gather information before we decide what to do. I know your sister was being used by the Core, Jack saw that too, I believe.”

“Were you honesty not doubting me?”

“No way I'd doubt you.”

Alice contemplated for a moment longer before stabbing another piece of meat with a fork and shoving it in her mouth.

“Stupid Oz!” She said, muffled by her full mouth.

Oz laughed. This was the Alice he'd always known, back in lost time and reunited in the Abyss. Though it sometimes saddened him, thinking about how this was the Alice that had died, sacrificed herself to protect Oz and her sister from Jack.

Truth be told, ever since he found out 100 years ago Alice had been killed and he slowly learned the circumstances of her death, he wanted to protect her, to keep history from repeating. When he tried to explain to Alice not to run off, that was partially because he still wanted to protect her, and he didn't want her to get killed again. Oz knew Alice could handle herself, but he was wary.

He'd seen it once before, and the Vessalius wasn't sure if he could handle it the second time, seeing the death of one of the most important people in his life all over again.

“Tell you what,” Oz offered. “Once we know more, we'll go see your sister and see what she knows.”

“She'll know something probably.”

 

* * *

 

A couple of days had passed since they got Elliot settled in. Leo was keeping an eye on him the whole time, wanting to make sure Elliot was comfortable. To this end, accompanied Elliot and offered his bed to the Chain. This wasn't really anything new; they were just falling back into old routines.

Leo personally didn't mind it. Being like this reminded him of old times, times he had longed to reclaim again. He wasn't sure how to feel about them now that Elliot was back, but just being with his master put ease to his heart. Being close to him was enough for now. Leo didn't care if they found out that Elliot was a Chain, based on what Alice had said. The Nightray was here now, and that's what mattered to him.

It was one night while he was sleeping did he find out the Alice's words held truth.

The noirette had been woken by sounds he could not yet identify, but he could identify withing a few moments that Elliot was no longer in bed with him. Sleepily, Leo sat up and looked around before leaving his bed, taking his robe from a nearby chair.

“Elliot?” He called as he opened the door and looked out into the hall. He didn't see Elliot.

Leo went back to his room and lit a candle, then returning to the hall to continue his search. What in the world would Elliot be doing up at this hour? Back before his death, Leo knew Elliot had been prone to nightmares under the influence of Humpty Dumpty. He briefly wondered if his friend had suffered another nightmare, but even then Elliot had never really left when one struck him. That was more something Leo would have done.

While in his exploration he noticed there was a door ajar that opened to the courtyard.

Stepping outside, he noticed that tonight was a starry night, and the moonlight was good. Trying to find Elliot was more important that midnight observation (or whatever time it was). It wasn't until he stood at the edge of the courtyard did he hear something behind him.

Leo turned, thinking it was the Nightray, but then he saw the flash of a blade.

His mind flashed back to seeing Elliot's sword thrust into his mother, her blood on its blade, and when the noirette was impaled by Jack. That itself caused him to try and move back away, but there was a flash of red and whatever it was who had come after him with a blade was grabbed and there was a loud snap.

He saw blood, and fell back to the ground in shock.

Leo looked at the crumpled heap on the courtyard and saw that it was a person, their weapon lying a few feet away. Blood pooled under them from a wound he could not see in this light. Someone had tried to attack him, that much was made clear by this observation, but when he looked up, and other sight greeted him.

A formless black shape with a glowing red eye was before him, dark like a void, like the Abyss. The first think Leo thought was that this was some kind of monster, almost like when Alice's sister was controlled by the Core, but after a moment the darkness receded and he saw what was revealed. Elliot stood over the body, night clothes stained and his red eye glowing. He was looking down at the person he defeated, and it clicked in Leo's mind that Elliot had killed this person. It was him who saved Leo.

The Nightray glanced over to meet Leo's shocked gaze, and he parted his lips to speak, but no sound came out. He gave a breathy sigh and fell to his knees.

“E-Elliot...” Leo finally managed to say, yet in a small voice. He got up on shaky legs and made his way over to Elliot. He got down next to his friend and braced him with petite hands on his shoulders.

Elliot looked up at him, his red eye stark in the dark of night.

“He.... There was someone here; an intruder.” Elliot said, his voice sounding tired. “To steal or hurt someone, I don't know, so I followed. They tried to hurt you. I... I had to eliminate them.”

Leo nodded at the explanation, and he knew then. He'd seen expressions of power like this in only one other being, so it was then the noirette knew Alice had been right. Elliot had returned as a Chain.

“I used my power to protect you. That is the power that was granted to me as Blue Knight.”

Leo pulled Elliot close and rested his chin on the top of Elliot's head.

“I know... I know, Elliot...”

 

* * *

 

Leo decided to go see Oz the next day. If anyone was going to know how to deal with the situation, it was the Vessalius. However, once he gives Oz the new information about Elliot, who knows what he might do in retaliation. This was also for Leo to be assured of Elliot's safety. Oz would understand.

“I have to talk to you.” Leo said when Oz greeted him. “In private, if you will.”

“Of course.” Oz nodded to Gilbert and Alice, just perhaps as a silent signal to assure them he would be alright.

The Vessalius guided Leo to an empty side room and they sat down in two chairs by the window.

“Okay, so what is it you wanted to talk about?” Oz asked.

The noirette took a deep breath. “Elliot is a Chain. I've confirmed it following Alice's observation.”

Oz blinked and leaned forward. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes.” He replied. “Last night Elliot saved me from an intruder in the Baskerville grounds. The strength he used is unlike any human I've seen. I've only seen it in Chains, like you.”

“Yeah, I started to believe it when Alice said he smelled like a Chain. Why are you telling me?”

“I want to assure Elliot's safety. I needed to tell you so I know how to act next. I need to know you will not harm him.”

“Why would we harm Elliot?”

“I just want to know, Oz-kun.”

Oz nodded. “Shortly after our meeting with Elliot, we had a discussion about what to do if Elliot really had returned as a Chain. Through our experiences, we have come to the conclusion that if there was anyway to help, we would. I know it's not easy dealing with the fact that you're a Chain.”

“Fine... That's reasonable. Thank you, Oz-kun.”

“No problem.” The blond smiled. “We've also been discussing the fact that Alice's sister might know something about what's going on. Alice wants to go down to talk to her about it, but I've convinced her to hold off for now until we know more.”

“She's bold. I've seen her in Glen's memories. You're lucky to have her.”

Oz laughed. “Ah, well, she is pretty cool.”

“She's important to you, just as Elliot is important to me.”

“...Yeah.”

Leo sighed, but with a hint of a smile. “Mm, but it's really not my place to speak, and we're getting off topic. But, it's still good to know your answer.”

“Elliot was my friend before; he's still my friend now.” Oz said confidently.

“Good.” He paused, readjusting his glasses. He'd started wearing them again, as well as starting to grow out his hair once more. “Maybe you should question Alyss. Elliot said someone called him by another name; 'Blue Knight'. I'm assuming this other- he used the word 'she'- is the Intention. If you do go to her, if she knows how Elliot became a Chain, please think about informing me. I'm curious about the circumstances that transformed Elliot and allowed him to come back.”

“Yeah, I'll make sure to keep you in the loop.”

“Of course; thank you.” Leo replied. “I'll take my leave now. You are free to tell Gilbert and Alice if you wish.”

“Well, sure, if you're okay with it. They'd find out eventually anyway.”

“Yes. They have just as a much of a right to this information. I just wanted to speak to you about it first.”

 

* * *

 

When Leo left, Oz went back to his companions.

“Elliot's a Chain.” He simply said to them. “Leo confirmed it when Elliot attacked an intruder on Baskerville grounds. Alice was right.

Alice didn't show much surprise, only crossing her arms. Gilbert, on the other hand, looked a little like he had been caught off guard. Oz looked over at the Chain, and perhaps she already had a clue as to what he was going to say.

“We're going to see Alyss.” The Vessalius proclaimed. “If Elliot and Leo will be looking for answers, then we can help them by going to the source.”

 

* * *

 

It was no easy task to get from one world to the next, especially in the case of the Abyss. The Abyss held an unpredictable time shift that could spit a normal person out into any random time. It was a wonder how Lacie had managed to travel back and forth with ease, though that may have only been because of her status as a 'Child of Misfortune'.

However, in the case of Oz and his companions, they had each been to the center singularity that was where Alyss dwelled. It was a bit easier for them. 

They found the Nightray's Gate, despite the manor showing the obvious damage from the fire, and traveled through there using Alice's connection to her sister and Gilbert's Chain (since Raven was one of those Chains who could form a 'path'). They used a method similar to when they rescued Alice from her possessed sister for their travel, and Oz hoped only a few days to a week would pass in the human world. They didn't plan to be gone long, but time shifts were unpredictable. At least with Alice's and Gilbert's status as a Baskerville, they could help navigate it slightly. From there, Alice called out for her sister and they followed her lead.

The passage was chaotic as well like the last time but they made it through.

In the innermost area, they were greeted and guided by floated dolls chanting Alice's name. They guided the group into a room, and to two couches, one of which was already occupied.

The girl sitting there took a sip of her tea, looked up, and smiled, as if she had been waiting for them, as nothing had happened before. Maybe she had already sensed that they were coming here. She gestured for them to take a seat on the open couch.

Alyss was just as Oz remembered her to be; very much identical to Alice, with the exception of her snow white hair and dress to match. The difference of their hair and personalities was how Oz could tell the twins apart, and in the human world before the Tragedy her clothes would switch with her personality. She still looked the same today, with that same smiled he remembered before he became human. It was unclear if the Core still had any influence over her or if Alyss remembered trapping her sister and Gilbert, but she looked like her old self.

“My sister- welcome.” Alyss greeted them, seated on her couch and hands folded on her lap. “Please, sit.” She gestured to the couch next to them, opposite of Alyss.

The three sat, and it was Oz- seated between Alice and Gilbert- who spoke first. “Thank you for seeing us.”

“It's my pleasure- to have my sister and her friends over for tea.”

“It's kinda more than just tea, Alyss.” Alice said. “We need your help.”

“For what?”

“We want information as to what you know on Elliot Nightray becoming a Chain.” Oz spoke again.

The cup Alyss had raised to her lips froze. She put it back down on the try with a quiet noise and placed her hands back on her lap.

“The Nightray boy... Humpty Dumpty's poor human Contractor.” She confirmed.

“Yes. My friend has him at his manor, and he recently learned about this condition.”

“It's not a condition. He was simply reborn.”

“Reborn?” Gilbert questioned.

“Each time Glen died, his body was reborn into a Chain.” She explained. “The lost dolls that wander into this space I can remake. They are then reborn as Chains. I can do that, and that's what I did to the boy. I made him into the Chain Blue Knight.”

“Then you are responsible for Elliot's return.” Oz repeated.

“I found Blue Knight as a broken doll after he rejected Humpty Dumpty and was claimed by the Abyss. He was brought to me and I healed him by making him a Chain. He is what he is now, and I sent him back because I pitied him. Poor boy was missed back on the surface.”

“You knew about Leo.”

“He is the next Glen. Of course I knew about it. I had seen it through The Nightray's- rather, Blue Knight's memories.” 

 

* * *

 

Elliot dreams.

The dream is in flames, or rather, the world inside the dream is flames.

Elliot has no idea what's going on, but he feels like he knows, like he's been here before. Where has he seen this burning mansion before? When was it that he stood here in these burning halls?

He has been here, hasn't he?

The smell of smoke hanging in the air was almost suffocating, like a hand closing around his throat, and he wanted to call for Leo- the first name that came to mind- because- oh God, where was he? He needed to find Leo.

“Elliot?”

The Chain came back to himself and slowly turned around to see Leo standing behind him. He was wearing glasses, but his tone sounded worried.

“Elliot, come on; we have to leave.” The noirette urged.

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, reached a hand out to Leo, 

but he drew it back. That name was like noise in his ears.

“Don't... don't call me that.”

Leo looked confused. “Are you alright, Elliot?”

His hands curled into fist and he took a step forward. “Don't. I am Blue Knight.”

Leo tried to back away, but Elliot continued.

The noirette said his name more softly this time, but Elliot shouted back 'don't call me that' and his vision went red.

And then something swift cut into Leo's neck and separate his head from his body.

That's what startled Elliot awake.

In the real world, it was a scream that could not escape his throat, but instead recoiled and shocked through his body as if he had touched an electrical wire. Elliot found himself disoriented and shaking. He was still breathing heavy when he looked over and saw Leo was sleeping next to him. The noirette was unharmed, not like in the dream.

Elliot bit his lip and mustered up the will to move. Leo only stirred slightly beside him as Elliot sat up and stood from bed. He quietly opened the door and walked out.

 

* * *

 

Loir was more of a night creature, though that may only be because he was adjusted to the night of the human world, a darkness like the place he had been born. Sometimes during the night he would retreat to the room with the lovely window seat at night.

However, tonight there was someone else occupying the seat when he walked in.

Loir gave a slight tilt of the head, but under the moonlight coming in he realized it was merely Elliot.

“Master Elliot?” He carefully asked.

Elliot turned his head towards him. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. Loir took it as a sign that he was allowed to approach.

“How are you, Master Elliot?” Loir asked, walking up next to him.

The Chain shrugged. “Could be better.”

“Something troubling you?”

The Dormouse sensed hesitation from Elliot. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I had a bad dream. I was somewhere that seemed so familiar, when Leo appeared....” He paused. “You're a Chain too, right?”

Loir nodded. “Yes, that is true. I am contracted to Master Vincent.”

“What's with the human form then?”

“I was allowed to have it. She gave it to me- the Intention.” He looked over to Elliot. “Why do you ask? Is there something on your mind besides this dream?”

“I don't know... Maybe...”

“As a fellow Chain, you can talk to me about it.” Loir offered. “That is, if you wish to do so. We're considered the same.”

“Do you think you've been brought back from the dead then?”

“It's crossed my mind. The queen can give life to the 'lost dolls' that wander into the Abyss, just as she gave us human forms. But even her will is a mystery to us.”

“You call her a queen... The Abyss is chaos; there is no queen.”

“To us, she is the Queen. She is the queen to us Chains and the center of it all. That's all we know as Chains.” Loir sighed. “So it is.”

Elliot rolled his eyes. “That dream got me thinking... Do you think yourself to be human?”

“It's crossed my mind. I remember being born as Chain, being contracted to Master Vincent, allowed a human form by the Queen. I you remember which of the two worlds you were born in?”

“It's confusing.” Elliot answered. “I remember darkness, and that girl calling me 'Blue Knight'. Yet, I remember Leo but hardly anything of myself. What does it mean?”

Loir didn't know what to make of it ether. He recognized that Elliot was a Chain, but it was sounding as if he was having some sort of identity issue. It wasn't really a problem, as there was nothing wrong with choosing to identify as human or Chain, but maybe this problem ran deeper than just identifying as one or the other.

“Master Leo knows more about you than any of us. Has he told you what you cannot remember?”

“Yeah. I've asked him a couple times, but he got quiet when Humpty Dumpty was brought up. I don't remember, but he says I died because of that Chain, because I rejected it. Apparently I wasn't too pleased I had killed off most of my supposed family through manipulation. That I remember, but I didn't know that those people...”

“Mast-”

Elliot held a hand up. “Drop it. Just call me 'Elliot'. I'm not a noble anymore.”

“Elliot.” Loir corrected. “The things about Humpty Dumpty are true, but maybe upon your death via rejection, the memories of yourself were erased.”

“That seems reasonable.” He bowed his head. “How am I supposed to know what's genuine, and what's a genuine fake?”

The Dormouse sighed, realizing the root. “That's the trouble, isn't it?”

“I have no family, the Intention told me I'm a Chain, Leo sees me as someone brought back from the dead,- don't get me wrong; he's been, you know, generous and he kinda makes me feel lighter- I know what kind of things I can do, and I don't know what to think of it all.”

“Maybe talking with Master Leo would sort things out. He'll listen. And by the way, I've seen how he looks at you. He cares about you.”

“But what if he only sees me as 'Elliot' when I'm not....”

Loir listened to him trail off and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It may not be my place to say, but I've seen the 'Elliot' from before and it no less than a miracle that our queen found you and restored you. I believe you are both.”

Elliot sighed, looking out the window. “Do you suppose all Chains have a crisis of identity at some point?”

“Ones in our situations? Probably. I know I did.”

 

* * *

 

“I've known about the presence of Glen for as long as I've existed.” Alyss explained. “I only knew one 'Glen' however, which was the one present for most of my life since my birth. The man out in the world where my sister lived- Oswald, I think- I didn't take a liking to and I loathed him. And when Blue Knight drifted my way I found the new Glen.”

“And you said that's how you found about about Leo.” Oz continued.

“Yes. I didn't know what to think of the new Glen, rather you could say I was intimidated by the boy, thinking he was like Oswald. How silly I was. The memories that stayed attached showed me his true nature, seen through Blue Knights memories. So-” She clapped her hands together and smiled. “I sewed them back together, put Blue Knight back together again~”

“You sent him back into the human world?”

“I turned him into a Chain and gave him a new name, but let him keep his body.”

“Let us get this straight.” Gilbert spoke up. “So, after Elliot's death you basically repaired him and spat him back into the human world.”

“That would be correct. Though as a Chain he may have to find what you people call a 'Contractor'.”

Oz smiled wryly. “That may not be a problem.”

The white haired girl smiled back, so gentle and so much like Lacie.

“Hey, sis.” Alice joined in. “I need to ask you something, and hopefully these two can be quiet long enough.”

Oz shut his mouth and sat back, not knowing what Alice wanted to discuss. But clearly it was something that she wanted to talk about with her sister. He glanced over at Gilbert, giving him a silent nod.

“Do you remember what happened with the Core?” She asked. “It got hold over you.”

Alyss blinked, as if confused. “The Core... I cannot recall most times when it spoke through me, but...” She fisted a hand in the fabric of her dress. “I know it tried to do something to you, and I-”

“Yeah yeah, but I know. That was the Core's stupid doing.”

“It was out of control. You know I never wanted to hurt you, not after what happened with Jack. It was my fault you got hurt before.”

“Nah, don't compare it, because it wasn't your fault. I know you wouldn't hurt me.”

“Truly?”

Alice smiled. “Yeah, sis. I forgive you.” Her twin sister giggled and she continued. “You okay now?”

“I believe so.” The other girl answered.

“Good. We'll get you out of this one day, I promise.”

The brunette glanced over at Oz and he then realized the meaning of her question. She wanted to not only prove her sister was not at fault for what happened, but she wanted to reassure Alyss of that and to make sure that she was okay.

Gilbert then leaned over and quietly said to the Vessalius, “Maybe it's time we go.”

“Oh? Too bad, I had hoped you would stay longer.” Alyss said, directed at Gilbert. The Nightray jumped leaned back against the couch, surprised by the girl.

“Thanks again, Intention of the Abyss.” Oz said.

“Glad to be of assistance.” She raised a hand and playfully waved goodbye. “Safe travels. I do hope you know the way back.”

“I think we'll manage.” Alice said with a smirk. 

 

* * *

 

Leo didn't know what he was expecting when Elliot said he wanted to talk. He was just going along with it. He wasn't busy at the moment and could allow himself some time to talk with his friend, his dear friend who meant so much to him. Elliot had meant the world to him, and despite having returned as a Chain, Leo found this fondness renewed after such a long absence.

It was only when Elliot took him into a side room and distanced himself from the noirette that he began to worry.

“Elliot?” Leo asked, taking a step forward. “What's wrong?”

He reached his hand out to gently touch Elliot's shoulder, but the Nightray flinched.

“How do I know?” He spoke.

“What?”

“How do I know what's real?” He repeated. “How do I know if I'm real?”

Leo was confused. “I don't understand. You've clearly expressed having memories before you rejected Humpty Dumpty.”

“That may be... but what if they're false? What if they were just given to me out of some random coincidence? Or just planted in my head?”

“I am still not able to understand, Elliot.”

The Chain sighed. “There you go calling me that. What if I'm not who you think I am; that I'm not Elliot Nightray?”

Leo felt his heart sink. “I... But there's evidence to say you are. You look nearly the same as before-”

“I could have been made that way!” He shouted, spinning around to face the noirette. “She could of just decided that for her own amusement. What was that damn girl thinking-”

“Elliot, calm down!”

“Don't tell me to calm down!” He continued. “You've been calling me by that name when you're probably not sure that I am your precious 'Elliot'!”

Leo shrunk back, shocked by the accusation. They had talked about it once, but Leo really hadn't thought much more on the subject. Ever since his return, he had just seen Elliot as Elliot, even with the confirmation that he was a Chain. He truly believed that Alyss had returned Elliot to him. He never once after the fact took into account what Elliot might be thinking, and he felt a surge of guilt at not talking about this more.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do.

“Elliot... hey, come on...”

“Knock it off! Stop calling me that!”

“Just listen...”

“Why should I?!”

Leo tensed. He still had the same old temper, but the noirette's own anger was overpowering.

“Shut up and listen to me!” Leo yelled. Elliot finally was quiet, narrowing his eyes. “I... I am still going to call you that because you haven't changed. You don't really understand, but when you came back I knew it was you. You were there and I knew.”

“How can you say that when I'm just a Chain?”

“Screw you; I do not need reasons. I was certain from the first moment. Besides... didn't you say the same about me? I've changed- much more than I've told you- and you still treat me the same.”

“Then... what haven't you told me?”

“About what happened since you were gone.... About the horrible things that I've done.”

And so Leo told his story. He explained the details he had left out the first time about his own personal dilemma. He told Elliot how Vincent stole him away from Pandora and how he became to be realized as the new Glen. Leo told Elliot of the part he played in the capture of Pandora, the battle between him and Oz, Glen taking over his consciousness and using his body, the realization he came to within the subconscious, and all the details in between.

When Elliot first asked how he had been, the noirette was hesitant about opening up about those days. However, with his former master in doubt about himself and very likely his very existence, Leo thought that the only way to help Elliot see his point was to finally tell the tale. Elliot may hate him, but Leo still felt that the Nightray was still the same person he remembered, despite being a Chain.

If Elliot still saw him as an equal, real or not, then Leo could do the same. That's why he was telling his story.

And now they had lapsed into silence, and Leo had shamefully looked away. Reflecting on his days in madness brought on self-loathing.

“Do you see now?” Leo spoke quietly. “I've changed and now gone full circle. I'm not entirely the same 'Leo' you know.”

Elliot still sat beside him,- they had moved to the bed at some point and the heir considered it a good sign his friend hadn't left yet.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He simply said.

“I didn't want you to hate me, because I wasn't the same.” He confessed. “I was afraid. But because you, without knowing this truth, still said I was myself- it's only because of this that I tell you. Now, tell me; am I still myself? Or do you see me as nothing but another Baskerville shadow?”

Elliot quietly shook his head. “Don't. Don't ask that, you idiot. You've done stupid things that I should smack you for, but... you're not like them.” He paused and ran a hand through his hair. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Why?” Leo repeated. “Why... Because if you are telling me the truth, then the same falls for what I think of you.”

“But I'm-”

“Stop that!” He exclaimed, hitting his hands on the bed. “I don't care! Just stop saying that!” He looked at Elliot desperately, and the Chain stared back at him in surprise. Leo then realized at some point during his outburst he had grabbed onto Elliot's hands. Leo looked down, brushing his thumb over the other's hand.

 _'What can I do to make you see?'_ Leo thought. _'Probably not much, but...'_

The noirette looked back up at Elliot. “I fell in love with you before your death. I thought I had fallen out of it after you died, but my feelings were just buried. And now I've fallen in love again with the person you are now, real or not.”

Leo leaned forward, and kissed Elliot, cupping his head in his hands.

Leo had wanted to do this for so long, holding out since his servant days. Back then he forced himself to suppress those desires in front of Elliot, and he tried to bury them after his death. Since Elliot's return, they had stirred again from the depths of his heart.

He remained there briefly before moving away. Elliot may hate him for this, sure, but Leo wanted his feelings out in the open. He loved Elliot- real or not, Chain or not.

“Do you see?” He asked. “You can hate me, but what remains clear in my heart I no longer regret.”

Elliot looked a bit flustered, but he answered. “I... I don't hate you. Is what you're saying true?”

Leo nodded slowly. “Yes, it's true. I have- I will- I do love you.”

“Is that what it feels like then?”

The noirette drew back a little. “Elliot?”

“In these memories I get a sense of warmth, security, and adoration from you, even though you can be a pain. I didn't know. I think I know now. So....” Elliot trailed a hand up Leo's arm. “Is it okay for me to love you, even if I'm not the Elliot you remember and just a fragment in a Chain shell?”

He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't think he'd ever hear Elliot say something like that, before assuming his feelings would only be one-sided. Now that Elliot was saying these things, Leo could hardly find the words to reply. All he knew was that this made him happy.

“Yes, it's okay. I loved you no matter what you decide you are. You can think yourself to be a Chain, but I know in my heart you are my Elliot.”

Leo leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Elliot's.

They stayed that way for the longest time.

 

* * *

 

With the help of Raven, the three managed to get back home. Gilbert was left a bit exhausted by using Raven to travel back and forth and retired to his room to rest, leaving Alice and Oz to do as they wanted.

“So, that Elliot guy is a Chain like us?” Alice asked.

“It would appear so. Leo would probably like to know this information the soonest we can relay it to him.”

The brunette paced around. “Maybe we should have a tea party. We never did get around to that last one you said we'd have.”

Oz smiled. “That's a great idea! I'd like that.”

“And you're gonna have meat!”

“Of course. I'll make sure there's a meat plate just for you.”

Alice smiled triumphantly. Oz liked that look, it was like a signature expression. Even in the darkest of situations, she could still smile. It was a smile like that which warmed his heart.

“Alice, can we talk?”

The former Chain looked up at Oz. “What's up?”

Oz sat down in the chair across from her. “I kinda want to tell you something I've been thinking about.”

“Yeah?”

His expression was strange to her, and she didn't really know what to say about it. Oz just continued to look at her like that, and it was starting to get on Alice's nerves. It was a sour look, to her looking as if he ate something bad.

Eventually she had enough and she leaned forward to speak.

“Oz-”

“You're my everything.” The Vessalius blurted out.

Alice blinked, staring at him. She didn't know what to say. The words she had began to speak before died in her throat.

He smiled fondly and looked up at her.

Now, he was the one who leaned forward, so much that he braced himself on Alice's chair and gently pressed a kiss to her lips.

The brunette's heart fluttered and she grew red in the cheeks instantly. Oz was kissing her. Her manservant was kissing her. Her friend was kissing her.

When Oz parted from her, Alice pushed back in her seat a little.

She knew that Oz could be protective of her sometimes, since the Cheshire Cat incident, even when she argued she could do things for herself- "Don't use my powers without my say-so, idiot!" They could be considered close, but did Oz's feelings extend into whatever this was evolving between them?

 Alice never would of imagined this, but thinking back on her own past.... Yes, that sacrifice she proclaimed for not only Oz and her sister, it wasn't just done out of a need to protect.

It was done out of love.

“I want to apologize.” He said. “I know your sister wasn't at fault, but I didn't want you going alone because I was afraid of what might happen if the Core had you alone.”

“You idiot, I could of handled myself. The Core was just getting payback for trying to destroy my sister years ago.” Alice huffed.

“Yeah, I know, but... you protected me once, and I just wanted to do the same for you.”

“You found me while Jack handled the Core. That's proof enough.”

Oz was the one who came after her when she was taken by the Abyss. She had told Gilbert he would come, but it was just her confidence talking. She merely hoped Oz would come for her, just as he had called her back into the world after the first time he rejected her. And then Oz did come for her... and admittedly she couldn't have been more happier.

“I still remember you when you were mine, my one true friend. You still are, now that I've remembered.” Alice continued. “I knew you would come for me. Took you long enough.”

The Vessalius laughed, and then realized at some point, Alice had slid her hand over his. He didn't really know where they were supposed to go from here, so instead he smiled and brought up the tea party again. “I'll send a letter to Leo about the tea party.”

“I can tell you're changing the subject. You're still the manservant I allowed to become my Contractor. Just make sure there's a meat plate.”

“Didn't I already say I would? I'll make sure there's one just for you.” Oz leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and to Alice that felt more fluffy than a pat on the head. It was a pleasant feeling.

 

* * *

 

“Elliot, I want you to make a Contract with me.”

Elliot looked at the noirette questionably. “What?”

It had been Leo's turn to pull his friend- no; lover- aside and inquire something. This decision that he was telling the other now was something he had put into thought since he first found Elliot again, and now decided when he confessed his love.

“I said-”

“I heard what you said.” He interrupted. “I just didn't think that you would want to.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you have a Chain- Jabberwock.”

Leo sighed. “I am their new Glen. I am a Baskerville. As such I have the right to hold the 5 great black-winged Chains. Since all but Jabberwock clearly have adapted to have other Contractors, I'm sure I can handle sharing both a Contract with you and Jabberwock.” He reached out and placed a hand on Elliot's arm. “I do not know how you have managed to sustain yourself here, but Chains need a Contractor, and without one I'm note sure how much longer you will last. I've given this thought and made my decision.”

Elliot's hands moved down to Leo's. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“Yes. I don't want you to leave me again.”

Elliot nodded in understanding.

“Alright, come on. Let's find a place to do this.”

Leo ended up convincing him on preforming this ritual in the same room he had first seen Elliot in upon his return, the guest room where Loir had taken him to in the middle of the night. Leo drew in the curtains ans shut the door.

“You ready, Leo?”

“Yes.” The heir confirmed with a nod of his head.

“You know how to do this?”

“I have one Contract already, I am aware of how this process works. Baskervilles are the only ones with the 'right'. Everyone else created artificial means.”

Elliot put his hands on Leo's shoulders and briefly kissed his forehead. He then reached for a knife they had brought along. The Chain held out his hand, palm up, and set the blade's edge on skin before quickly making a slice across. Leo winced at the blood, but it was part of the formation of their contract.

Leo took his lover's hand and drank the blood that was welling up from the cut. It gave him the same queasy feeling like when he contracted Jabberwock.

“It'll be over soon.” Elliot whispered to him. “Just call my name- my Chain name- and say the words.”

He swallowed and raised his head, meeting Elliot's gaze; those eyes that were so lovely, one of the blue he knew and one of a rose.

“I, Leo Baskerville, ask of the Chain Blue Knight to please form a Contract with me.”

When Leo spoke those words, Elliot's red eye lit up and the noirette felt a slight burning on his chest. He knew it was pain radiating from his incuse; he'd been there before, and it was going to hurt. It had the first time he made a Contract, and this would be like simply stamping another one over it. But Leo endured it.

He held on tight to Elliot's arm until the burning faded away. He was left trying to catch his breath when it was all over, but instead his legs buckled and he sunk to the ground. Elliot caught him and knelled on the floor.

“You're okay. It's over.” The Chain said in a low voice.

Leo nodded and shuffled closer to him, practically clinging to Elliot, now _his_ Chain. He rested his head on the other's chest but glanced down at his hand.

“We should bandage up your hand.” The heir suggested.

Elliot glanced at his wounded hand as well. “Alright. You'd probably end up fussing about it anyways.”

“That was my job.” Leo chuckled weakly. “Still is.”

“I get it. Up with you.”

Elliot helped Leo stand from the floor. His legs were a bit shaky still but it would pass. They sat on the bed as Leo applied a bandage to Elliot's hand, explaining that he would need to check it a few times throughout the day. Of course, Elliot said there was no need to worry since he was a Chain, but the noirette couldn't help it.

The Nightray flexed his hand and Leo yawned- he was tired. He'd learned from experience that forming Contracts could be exhausting to the body. For now, he cold sleep this off. Elliot seemed to pick up on this, because suddenly he felt Elliot easing him down onto the bed.

Leo rolled over onto his back. “What's this?”

“You're tired, I can tell.” The other answered.

“Oh, I thought you were trying to be all snugly with me~”

“I am not!” Elliot snapped back.

Leo laughed, but his expression grew soft. “You can lay here if you want. I'd... I'd like that.”

Elliot huffed in response, but muttered something under his breath that sounded like “move over”. Leo made room for Elliot and waited for his Chain to make himself comfortable in bed. After a moment, he snuggled up to Elliot and allowed himself to relax. He hadn't felt at ease in such a long time, and the fact that he his best friend was next to him once more made his heart soar.

“I'll be here if you get any nightmares.” Leo mumbled.

“I know. So will I.”

“I... I love you.”

“I love you too, Leo.”

 

* * *

 

A letter from Oz and his friends was sent to Leo, meaning to him that they had returned from meeting with Alyss. From the sounds of it, everyone seemed to have returned safely. He was curious to know of any information brought back from the twin sister of Alice, but what happened to intrigue him more was a request.

Oz wanted to have a tea party.

“Elliot, take a look.” The noirette handed off the letter to Elliot.

The Chain looked it over. “Just like before, eh?”

“Would you like to take part?”

He looked down at Leo. “I... Do you want to?”

“Elliot, do not worry. They don't care what you are, because you're a friend to all of us. Just don't go starting fights with Oz-kun.” He laughed. “I think it would be wonderful.”

“Okay then.”

Sending a letter back, Leo and Oz agreed to have the party at the heir's estate.

When the day set finally came around, that morning, he dragged Elliot out of bed so he could get dressed and the Chain complained about it sleepily. Just like old times. In other happenings, Leo was happy to see Oz and his friends when they arrived at the manor.

Once the party officially got underway, there was an air of cheer in the area.

“Come get some tea, Elliot.” Leo said, pulling his arm lightly.

“I'm coming already. Geez.”

“Oh, hey you two.” Oz called, walking over to them. Alice trailed behind, a piece of meat hanging from her mouth (to which Elliot made a face at).

“Hello, Oz-kun and Alice.” Leo greeted.

“Hey, shorty.” Elliot said. The Vessalius made a face like that had mock wounded him.

“Aw, don't be cold.” He pouted. He then turned his attention back to Leo. “I need to tell you something.”

The heir nodded, understanding what his friend meant. “Elliot, why don't you get some tea and snacks for us. I'm sure Alice will keep you company.

Elliot glanced over to the girl, who shoved the rest of the meat she was eating into her mouth and chewed on it happily. He made a hesitant noise, but by that point Oz and Leo had already started walking away.

When they were alone, Oz brought out the subject of their trip down into the Abyss and their conversation with Alyss. To the point, he said that Alyss confirmed it was Elliot turned into a Chain.

“She pitted me?” Leo questioned. “I don't get it.”

“That's what Alyss said.” Oz explained. “She said she saw you in Elliot's memories and gave him back to you after 'repairing'. She said by doing that he was reborn as 'Blue Knight'.”

“Turning him into a Chain.”

“Most likely.”

Leo sighed, adjusting his glasses. “I suppose I owe her one then.”

“I think keeping balance in the world as the new Glen is repaying enough.”

“Maybe. Thank you for telling me this.”

Oz nodded. “How's Elliot?”

Leo glanced back at the Chain. He'd retreated back to a tree and it looked like Alice was possibly pestering him. How amusing.

“He's fine. We've had a few... rough patches, but everything's okay. We are now contracted as well.”

“Figured it'd happen. Still trying to adjust?”

“Perhaps, but he's still the Elliot that I remember.”

“That's good. It gets better, let him at least know that.” Oz said, patting Leo's shoulder. “You should probably go rescue him from Alice before he drop kicks her.”

Leo laughed and made his way back to Elliot. When he got close enough he saw that they were talking to each other, and if he focused, he could hear their conversation.

“So you're not really a Chain?” He asked.

“Rude.” She retorted. “I kinda am, but Oz sucked up all my power. I think a fraction of it remains in me though.”

“So, you...”

“I'm a Chain at heart, but I am Alice; Contracted to Oz, who is still Oz. There's really no doubting that I am just Alice, and that's what I am, no matter the past. And we live on-That's what Oz said.”

“I see...” He trailed off, the corners of his lips forming into a soft smile.

“Miss Alice,” Leo interupted. The brunette turned his way. “Why don't you give Elliot a break. Oz-kun is looking for you.”

She nodded and ran off, looking happy. He sat down against the tree and Elliot joined him, handing a plate to Leo.

“Some snacks.” He said simply.

“Thank you, Elliot.” Leo replied. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I guess. It's nice.”

“Is it real for you?”

Elliot looked down at Leo, intertwining his hand with the noirette's. “Yes.”

“I'm glad you think so. I'm glad too, for the first time in a long time.”

Leo leaned on Elliot's shoulder, smiling. He watched his friends from the shade of the tree.

Oz was getting himself some more tea, Alice was stacking her plate with sweets (meanwhile Gil trying to make her stop), and he saw somewhere that Vincent and Ada were having a quiet moment alone.

The noirette was taken back to the tea party that took place before everything crashed down. Back then it was so peaceful. After all they had been through, after all the chaos and casualties, everything was at a clam and it felt strangely like that time. He felt at peace again, and he was sure everyone else felt some fraction of that peace.

 


End file.
